dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoo Seung Ho
Perfil thumb|256px|Yoo Seung Ho *'Nombre:' 유승호 / Yoo Seung Ho *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura: '''175 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermana mayor Dramas *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *Operation Proposal (TV Chosun, 2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) / Cameo ep 9'' *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *The King and I (SBS, 2007) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *Alien Sam (2006) *Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Sweet Buns (MBC, 2004) *Love Letter (MBC, 2003) *Daddy Fish (MBC, 2000) Programas de TV *Academicus (KBS1, 2013) Películas *Pieces of memories ( 2014) cortometraje *Blind (2011) *Leafie, A Hen Into The Wild ( 2011) Voz *Astro Boy - The Return of the Atom (2010) Voz *City of Fathers (2009) *4th Period Mystery (2009) *Unforgettable (2008) *My Teacher (2006) *Heart is... (2006) *Don't Tell Papa (2004) *Happy Erotic Christmas (2003) *The Way Home (2002) Videos Musicales * So Ji Sub (Feat Mellow) - Eraser (2013) (Junto a Park Shin Hye) * Huh Gak & LE - Whenever You Play That Song (그 노래를 틀때마다) (2011) * Taeyeon & The One- Like a Star (2010) * T-ara - Lies (거짓말) (2009) * Jo Sung Mo - Please Take Good Care Of Her (Junto a UEE) * G - A Lonely Life (junto a So Ji Sub) (2009) * Brown Eyes - Don't Go, Don't Go (가지마 가지마) junto a Lee Se Na (2008) * Tim - I Was Thankful (2004) * Lyn - Have You Ever Been Lovesick (2002) Colaboraciones *''Believe in love'' con IU Anuncios * 2012: '''G by GUESS * '''2012: Adidas, play the winter ft Son Heung and 2NE1 *'2010:' Winia Mando Dimchae *'2010:' iRiver E-Dictionary *'2009:' LG Telecom, OZ 2009 *Etude AC clinic *'2009: '''Mr.Pizza *Korea Yakult Super 100 *'2005: MARU Kid / 마루아이 *'''2002: Afkilla Plus / 에프킬라 플러스 *'2000:' Wheat Noodles / 햇국수, Ung Jin Ssing Kuh Bik / 웅진씽크빅, I-Brand / 아이북랜드 *'1999:' 77016 Colección Fotográfica *Yoo Seung Ho - Travel Letter Spring Eyes, and ...(2013) Premios *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Revelación por Queen Seon Duk *'2007 South Korea Movie Awards:' Premio Mejor Joven Actor *'2007 Incheon International Design Paper:' Heung Bo Dae Sa *'2006 Korean Children's Movie Awards: '''Heung Bo Dae Sa *'2005 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Actor Joven por Precious Family Curiosidades * '''Educación: Baek Shin High School. *'Aficiones:' Internet y videojuegos. *'Especialidad:' Patinaje en línea. *'''Debut: '''En el 2000 en el mini-drama "Fish Bones " de la MBC *Participó con varios artistas en el MV "Smile Again" para el proyecto "I Love Asia". * El 29 de julio del 2011, se informó que el actor Yoo Seung Ho estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico en una carretera mientras se desplazaba al set de rodaje de su drama de la SBS, Warrior Baek Dong Soo. En este accidente sufrió una fractura en la mandíbula. *Su agencia comunicó,a fines de octubre del 2011,que el actor no aceptaria ingreso especial a la universidad : " Yoo Seung-ho no está disponible debido a su apretada agenda. Incluso si él fue a la universidad, él no sería capaz de concentrarse en sus estudios, y podría ser una perturbación a otros estudiantes por lo que decidió renunciar a la educación universitaria ". *"Ir a la universidad es algo que él puede pensar una vez más cuando él es más viejo y más sabio, con más tiempo. Si esto lleva a un estudiante más de ir a la universidad, que sería una buena cosa. Esta decisión fue tomada con el consentimiento de sus padres después de una seria consideración ". * Desde Yoo Seung-ho ha renunciado a la educación universitaria, no va a rendir el examen de aptitudes Scholastic tampoco. "Esto es algo que él eligió hacer cuando estaba en el grado 10", dijo su gestión.Además, "Por mucho que él era sincero acerca de su decisión, él es feliz con ella. ¡Buena suerte a todos los otros que tomaron el examen por ahí!" Hancinema *Silenciosamente se enlistó en el servicio militar el 5 de marzo del 2013 en una base en Chuncheon provincia de Gangwon, con sólo su CEO de agencia y su familia presentes. *Yoo Seung Ho dejó que sus fans supieran sobre su enlistamiento a través de un video en su fan café 'TALK TO YOU', donde la noticia fue publicada después de su reclutamiento. *Antes de su ingreso al servicio militar, se aseguro de donar USD 5.500 al programa "A Human Who Studies", campaña que ayuda a las personas que viven en condiciones de pobreza. *El cortometraje Pieces of memories, que fue estrenado el 4 de enero 2014, fue grabado por el actor el año 2012. + en el 2012 se confirma una relacion con ji yeon pero tras revelarlo terminaron ahora son solo amigos *le gusaris conocer a una chica americana del sur y le gustaria casarse con una de ellas *esta saliendo con lee dae hee (ex di bi) Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Ceci-yooseungho4.jpg Yoo-Seung-Ho-all-about-korea-11083272-307-400.jpg Yoo Seung Ho2.JPG Yoo Seung Ho3.jpg Yoo Seung Ho4.jpg Yoo Seung Ho5.jpg Yoo Seung Ho6.jpg Yoo Seung Ho7.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo